eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Indrid Cacti
'Indrid Cacti' Indrid Cacti are a rare form of fauna that are primarily found in the wilds of Salmak territory of around the frontier cities. However they can be found in forests all over Draconfall and the Haven Islands. Description The Indrid is not an actual cactus. It was named so because it has the same cylindrical bulb shape that many cacti have. The Indrid is completely brown and has no external needles. There is always a small opening about two thirds of the way up the plant. It can grow to be five feet tall. Reproduction The Indrid, like many plants native to Esk, has adapted to take advantage of magical energy.The Indrid's seeds are encased in a small needle-like shell and are expelled through the opening of the plant at rapid speeds. The plant can sense magical energy and has developed a way to feed off of it. When an Indrid senses non-latent magical energy, such as that produced by the sentient races of Esk, but also sometimes by Esk fauna, the Indrid is able to rotate its trunk and fire a seed casing at the source of the energy. If the seed misses, it will never grow into a plant, but if the small needle embeds itself in a host, it releases a slowacting poison intended to kill the target and provide the seed with a buffet of latent magical and chemical energy of a decomposing body to initiate its growth. The poison can take between one and three days to take effect. However, the area around the entry is numbed instantly, and the needle is short and thin enough that it almost always buries itself completely into the flesh when on target. Uses Indrid juice is not only a luxury, but a stimulant that provides temporary boosts to the senses. Some enterpeneurs have take to planting Indrid farms profiting off of the harvested juice. This requires a significant investment, however, as for each plant a naturally magical animal needs to be slaughtered for the planting process. There is also an underground market for the venom of the plant. Because of this, Indrid farming is illegal, although consumption of Indrid juice is not. There is currenlty no known antidote for the venom, but it can be flushed from the body by magic if noticed in time. The symptoms of Indrid venom are extraordinarily difficult to notice unitl the victim drops dead. Known signs of the poison are very small flecks of blue appearing appearing in the iris of the eyes and a slow in the growth process of hari, fingernails, and toenails. Some brave and foolish souls distill the juice into an alcohol, but also add minute traces of the venom, not enough to kill. The drink is called Draggle and the poison reactis with the drink to send those who consume it into a coma that lasts at least a day. Drinking games have been created in which particpants bet on how long they will be out for, or else how long they can go without passing out after taking one drink. Category:Eskine Flora